


A Tale As Old As Time

by lokisyoungmistress (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, God of Mischief, Infinity Stones (Marvel), Love, Love Affair, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lokisyoungmistress
Summary: “The children of Thanos have risen.”Allannia was the second child of Thanos, being created from the power stone, she had the power to kill the universe. After being abused by her father then dumped on Alfheim, home of the elves, Allannia made her life as an elf princess until her father wanted her back for a mission until she meets up with a certain god of mischief.





	1. The Order Will Be Made.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!

Long ago before the universe was made, there was six infinity stones. All the stones represent a power of the universe, the first stone was Space, a light blue colour, the space stone gave the user control over space itself and also allowed the user to create portals. The second stone, Reality gave the user absolute control over reality but can only be wielded by powerful beings. The third stone was the stone that Thanos had always wanted, the Power stone, the most powerful of all the stones and in the mad titans possession, he used the stone to create a being that would essentially be the most powerful being in all the universe.

"Are you sure about this, master? She will be uncontrollable if she gets angry, she could destroy the entire universe." Ebony Maw, the leader of the black order and Thanos's most trusted advisor spoke.

"She will be under our ruling, she will learn of her powers as we teach her. She will be a benefit to the order." Thanos's smiled as he created the female from the stone, "She will be the soul and bearer of this stone and only the stone will kill her. She will be unstoppable." 

"If she is to be unstoppable then what will be the point in us?" Corvus Glaive spoke up from the background.

"You will train her all she needs to know and with that she shall not fail." Thanos's told his cronies.

"What about the other three stones, master. Me and Proxmia shall we search for them?" Ebony asked before Proxmia inturputed, "Excuse me? I can search for them on my own. I do not need your help, Maw." She pointed her spear at him which made Ebony chuckle, "My dear Proxmia, you seem to forget we have a new recruit soon be careful, you do not get replaced." He sneered.

Proxmia saw the young woman in the cage and smiled, "She wont be doing much while she is locked in the cage, Maw. Thanos has yet to give her a name and let her out." She smiled, walking passed Ebony.

......................................................

A few weeks passed and Allannia had begun learning her ways of the order, on progress to become the orders most feared warrior, her combat skills were almost the same as Proxmia, her use of words were just a skilled as Ebony and her attitude was just the same as Corvus but there was something more about her then just her use of combat and skill, Allannia had beauty on her side, which Thanos used to his advantage, looking at Ebony he smiled, "There is one more test you are to go through, little one. You have proved yourself a fine warrior, but this will prove if you can withstand anything." He took her hand and brought her to a table.

"What are you going to do to me." Allannia asked, her shoulders posed and her head proudly.

"I am going to teach you men are not to be trusted, little one." Thanos moved her hair back and kissed her neck as he did he pushed her on to the table as Ebony chained her down.

Allannia growled as Ebony tightened the chains around her wrist, "He won't hurt you. He is going to teach you." Ebony pulled at the chain making Allannia scream.

"Shhhh little one, I will not hurt you. I am going to teach you." Thanos caressed her before lifting her legs up and getting between them.

"GET OFF ME!!!!" Allannia screamed, "I want to lose myself to a man I fall in love with not my own father!" She cried but it was no use.

"You will never fall in love, Allannia! You are mine to do as I please! Now shut up or I will hurt you!" Thanos growled lifting up her skirt and pulling off her knickers.

With out warning, Thanos shoved his fingers deep inside Allannia, "Ohhh virgin flesh is the best. So tight, so raw, my favourite kind." He thrusted his fingers  deeper while Ebony watched him, "YOU MONSTER!!" Allannia screamed, clenching her inside muscles so her father couldn't get any deeper.

"Open yourself up to me you whore!!! I am teaching you what men are like!!" Thanos took his fingers out seeing them covered in purple blood he licked his fingers clean and undone his trousers.

Allannia tried closing her legs but Ebony used his powers to keep them open, much to Allannia's humiliation she laid there and let Thanos enter her roughly until Proxmia saw what was happening and pushed Thanos off Allannia, "What are you doing to her?!" She shouted, "You do not teach someone with rape!!!!" She screamed.

"Daughter, do you not remember how I taught you?" Thanos pulled his trousers up and struck Proxmia.

"Of course I do but I do not wish it on Allannia she is still young!!!" Proxmia held her cheek.

"Tough she needs to be taught if she is to be in the order!" Thanos barked taking Proxmia in to another room.

Ebony undone Allannia's bonds but due to his master's request, he saw Proxmia and Thanos leave, he had his own motives, "My dear Allannia, turn around for me and lay on the table." He smiled.

"Do not bother Ebony. I have the perfect place to put her as she is not ready yet." Thanos looked at Allannia, "You are leaving the order." He snarled then used the space stone to transport her to a planet where she was to live.


	2. The Making Of A Princess

When Allianna woke, she looked around at her new surrounds with her head hurting, she found blood on the floor where her head hit the floor before hearing two men clearly riding horses nearing her, "Hello." One of the men spoke looking down at Allianna who bit her lip as she noticed she was wearing nothing but a small dress, " H...hello." She looked up then noticed the male speaking then another male beside him. 

"Where did you come from?" The other male asked her as he jumped off his horse, "Are you hurt?" He knelt down to her.

"I do not remember. All I know is some thing tried to hurt me and then I was here. I think I have hurt my head." Allianna shook watching the other male ride off which made the male near her frown.  
"What is your name?" He lifted her up softly noticing how small her dress was, he took off his cape and wrapped it around her fragile body.

"Allianna." Allianna replied, tightly holding on the material covering her.

"Lets get you to the elf king, Allianna. He will make sure you are taken care of." The male spoke.

Riding off to the castle, Allianna looked at the beautiful landscape of the realm, "Where am I?" She asked timidly, "You are in Alfheim. Land of the elves." He answered softly noticing her timidness.

"It's beautiful." Allianna whispered, hoping the elf king would like her.

Upon reaching the castle, the male elf gave Allianna a hand down from the horse and held her hand as he walked her to the castle to meet the king, "I am sure the king will adore you." The elf whispered, squeezing Allianna's hand softly.

Noticing everyone looking and talking about her, Allianna sighed but what took her attention more was the castle she was standing in, entirely made of gold and silver, the huge ceiling was decorated with crystals and diamond cut chandeliers hanging down which had newly changed candles in the holders. The floor was made out of glass to which you could see water flowing under neath the room. Allianna was amazed by everything around her, deep with her thoughts she was soon interrupted by a large heavy voice.

"Who is this pretty, young lady?" A stern voice asked.

"Lady Allianna. She was found in the nearby woods." The knight elf replied.

The king walked down from his throne to look at Allianna, "Lady Allianna." He spoke as he held his hand out for her, " I am Callion, king of Alfheim." 

Allianna took his hand and bowed to him, "Your highness." She softly spoke to the king.

Callion look at Allianna and had an idea, lifting her up softly then looked at everyone in the hall, "Everyone can leave now. I need to talk to our visitor alone." Callion's voice boomed through out the halls.  
Allianna watched everyone leave, knowing she was alone with the king her nerves got the better of her, twiddling her fingers she looked down and shuffled her feet until Callion put a hand on her shoulder, "You do not need to be scared, young one. I was merely going to ask for you where are your parents?" 

"I have no parents, your majesty." Allianna bit her lip.

Callion widened his eyes using this to his advantage, he looked at the young beauty and smiled, "Allianna...how would you like to stay here with me and be my ward?" He asked, "You will be treated as an elf princess." 

..............................

Two years had passed since Allianna had been made the princess of Alfheim, she was living her life with no problems, all the elves adored and respected her, every morning she would go to the village and give all the young children some flowers from the palace gardens to give to their parents. Alliana was treated as a goddess.

One morning, Allianna was dressed in a purple gown decorated with golden seams, wearing her hair in a braid and her tiara on her head, she stood proudly looking over Alfhiem until one of the knights screamed, "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" 

Allianna quickly jumped in to action, "Grab all the weapons out of the armour! Give me a weapon!! NOW!!!!" She screamed at the knights, as she got ready for a battle.

Thanos had arrived on Alfheim alongside him was Ebony Maw, "You should rejoice, you are all about to become children on Thanos. Just give us your princess and we will leave you alone." Ebony's voice purred as Thanos saw Allianna on the balcony, "Up there!" He growled at the out riders who ran straight for the palace to catch Allianna.

Allianna gasped noticing Thanos and Ebony Maw, she told the knights to stop the attack, "You will not win." She spoke softly.

The knight bowed to her request as they watched her run out the palace and on to the bloodshed field.

"Thanos!!!!" She screamed, "Stop this, it is me you are after you do not need to kill them for me!!!" She yelled at the purple titan.

Thanos smiled to her and grabbed her, "Such an act you put on you little bitch. Trying to make yourself the perfect princess, being treated as a goddess? You are nothing more then a little bitch." He threw her over his shoulder as Ebony followed him, "My beautiful Allianna." He cooed.

 

On board the Santuary, Allianna felt all the memories flood back to her, "You will not hurt me again. I will not allow you to even touch me in such a manner." She spat.

"Such backbone shame you are such a little slut!" Thanos yelled and threw her across the ship, making Allianna scream.

Allianna hit her back on a cage before she fell on to the hard floor, falling on to her side she groaned at the contact with the floor as Ebony stood above her, "Look at you, such a weak bitch. You can't even look after yourself, I am going to enjoy hurting you again." He smirked.

"Leave her alone." A male voice groaned in pain, "She has done nothing." 

Allianna heard the voice, detecting the British accent in the voice she tried looking for the man responsible before Thanos went over to where the voice came from and used the power stone to torture him which in turn hurt Allianna, "Aghhhhh!!" She cried, falling back to the floor, hearing the man who spoke up for her scream in agony, she got up and went to hit her father but Ebony used his powers to stop her seeing her purple blood coming to the surface of her skin, Ebony went up to her and picked up a knife, "This will not hurt you." He lied, bring the knife down and slit across her pelvis, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Allianna screamed which made Thanos stop, "Count yourself lucky Asgardian." He spat then went over to Allianna, "Do not cry my child as you know this is what will make you in to MY warrior." With those words Ebony lifted her dress and plunged himself inside her.

The Asgardian looked on inside the cage that the titan had put him in, "Stop!" He yelled but the titan and his cronie did not listen instead they was to busy hurting Allianna. That was when the Asgardian even though he was hurting used what strength he had to break out of the cage and use his magic to pull Ebony off her and knock him out, "Leave her alone!" He growled, nearing the titan.

Thanos turned hearing the Asgardian, "You are nothing, you could not even become king. Your kind did not want you that is why you committed suicide and I had to save you." Thanos spat and the man in front of him.

Allianna used her power to heal herself, looking at the Asagardian standing in front of Thanos, she shook her head to him before Thanos noticed her looking at him which made him smile.  
The Asgardian looked straight at the young woman behind Thanos, her delicate facial features, her purple colour cats eyes looking sad, noticing a tiara on her head and her brunette hair in a braid, the young woman made him feel like he could be loved again.

Allianna noticed the man looking at her, his sharp facial features stood out especially his cheekbones which could cut her hand of she slapped him, his green blue eyes looked so much in pain, she saw the pain he was hiding and she wanted to cure him of it.

Thanos noticed them and grabbed hold of the asgardian and stabbed him with one of Ebony's glass needles, "You want to prove to me you can be a warrior? Hurt him." He ordered the young woman.

 

Allianna walked over to the Asgardian, his height frighted her slightly, noticing his raven black hair had fallen over his face from where he had gone limp, she whispered to him, "I am so sorry, I truly am." After she spoke she used her magic to torture the Asgardian, making him cry out, made Allianna's heart weep, she did not want to be a monster nor want to be remembered as one so she stopped torturing him and turned to Thanos, "You can hurt me all you want but you will not hurt him." She frowned as she released the Asagardian from his chains from which he fell and she caught him, "He has been hurt enough." 

Thanos stormed over to Allianna and saw her holding the Asgardian male in her arms, "You dirty slut." He grabbed her by the neck making her drop the male.

Allianna looked down at the male and whispered her name to him, the Asgardian smiled as he understood so he mouthed his name to her.

Allianna took noted of his name then felt Thanos squeezed her neck tighter, cutting off her air supply, as the mad titan looked down at Loki, "Not got anything to say?" He questioned, throwing down an unconscious Allianna.

Thanos smirked knowing how much Loki liked Allianna so he decided to make him a deal, "Listen here asgardian, I will make you a deal."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "If it involves hurting this beautiful woman. I will not be any part of it." He stood up to him.

"No. It is about keeping her alive, bring me the infinity stone that is on earth and your pretty girl lives. Fail.. and she dies." Thanos smiled evilly.

Loki looked over at Allianna then back at Thanos, "Fine, I will." He agreed, "If it saves her life." 

"It is agreed asgardian." Thanos spoke then gave him a sceptre before sending him to earth.


	3. The Heart Wants What It Wants.

When Allannia saw Loki being sent to earth, she felt her emotions get the better of her, feeling her rage consume her and her fear subside, "Send me to earth!" She growled, "I will kill anyone in my way, I will claim the infinity stone you so clearly want." 

Thanos turned around to look at the young woman, smiling to her, he placed a hand behind her head, "I have something better for you, my darling child. You and the rest of the order are to go to earth and help Loki with the battle." He ordered, seeing how Allannia reacted to hearing Loki's name, "I will send you first as you are the most powerful warrior here. I know your feelings towards that asgardian but I will make you hate him. He hates you, he will never love you." Thanos lied.

"I don't care whether he loved me or not! I am part of the order and as you clearly say we are not meant to have feelings or fall in love." Allannia snapped, "Now send me to earth." 

Thanos stood proudly knowing his little girl had finally changed, seeing the young, soft beauty change in to an icy cold bitch, "You know what to do, my child. Sleep with who you feel will get you somewhere, flirt with who ever shows attention to you." He whispered in to her ear.

"So you want to turn me in to a whore?" Allannia frowned, looking out to space and how everything was so peaceful.

"No but you will want to make friends to get somewhere." Thanos cooed, taking down Allannia's braid.

"I will do what I see fit and what will help our cause. Nothing more, nothing less." Allannia sighed, "Now send me to earth." 

Thanos accepted her wish and sent her to earth, using the space stone to send her, Allannia felt the power going through her as she travelled through space, she suddenly felt her self land in front of a building, looking around she looked like she was outside a museum gala, hiding in and amongst the people she saw a crowd of people running out of the building. 

Loki had caused chaos in the gala, taking something he needed with the help of one of his assistants he had turned, he looked around and smirked, seeing all the people running in fear of him as he straightened himself up and calmly as he could walked out, changing his suit to his asgardian armour while he walked outside.

Allannia looked on at the events that was unravelling in front of her, seeing Loki had caused this she felt her heart shattered knowing Loki had become her fathers puppet as she heard him shout.

"Kneel!" 

Allannia gulped hearing everyone scream as Loki made clones of himself, slamming his sceptre down he shouted louder so it echoed, "I SAID KNEEL!!!" 

The fear he emitted made everyone kneel to him which made him smile and lift his arms as he began to speak again, "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." 

Allannia was stunned thinking the man who had saved her from her fathers grasp had become so cold and nasty before she could retaliate, she heard some craft about their heads and another woman speaking, "Loki, drop the sceptre and stand down."

Loki frowned and aimed his sceptre for the craft above his head, missing it as the woman driving the craft dodged the attack and Captain America came down and started to fight Loki.

"Loki..."Allannia whispered to herself before running away quietly.

While Loki was fighting, he swore he heard Allannia's voice so he hit Captain America and pinned him down with his sceptre, "Kneel..." He growled but Captain America sprung up and kicked him, "Not today!" 

Loki grunted and went to kill him but Iron man cam flying in and hit Loki square in the chest making the god fly in to some stairs, "Make your move reindeer games." 

Loki then put his hands up in surrender, knowing what he was doing he let the avengers take him back to the hellicarrier.

Allannia saw the events from a roof top, seeing Loki had been detained, she had to figure a way of getting in to the Avengers or Shield so she decided to use her own powers on people and killing them for sport which then appeared on shields radar.

Allannia caused so much destruction, she smiled at what she had done seeing all the bodies on the floor, she went over to a young family and sneered at the woman as she took the screaming child from her arms, "Don't worry your mummy and daddy will be doing you shortly, my sweet child." Allannia cooed then slit the child's throat in front of his parents. 

"You bitch!!!!" The mother screamed and went to attack her but Allannia used her powers to break the woman in half, "I know I am a bitch but I am proud of it." She replied softly as she looked sharply at the husband, walking over to him she took his hand and kissed him before disappearing in to the night.

Being held captive in a glass cell, Loki chuckled, "I am guessing this glass cage isn't built for me." He pointed to himself then looked at the director of shield, smiling at him uncomfortably.

"Built for something stronger then you." The director spoke before an agent came up to him.

"Director you are needed, there is a being who is causing chaos in the streets, she needs to be brought in." The agent spoke.

Loki's eyes widened, thinking of who the girl could of been, he sat down in deep though until he was interrupted, "Do you know who this female is? Is she with you?" The director came up to the glass and showed the god of mischief the girl.

Loki felt his heart jump seeing the photo of Allannia, seeing the photo he faked a frowned and smirked, "How would I know her? She doesn't belong to me." He huffed.

The agent beside the director went up to talk to the Avengers, "We have a call, we need to go a pick up a woman with unbeatable powers." He told them as Tony Stark stood up, "Who is the girl?" He asked curiously.

"Her name is Allannia, she is five foot six, long brunette hair and quite slim, her powers are unknown, as far as we are aware she does not have a family." The agent looked at Tony.

"Phil, let me try and locate her, I am sure she is just lonely and needs someone to understand her." Tony spoke and he went to get out his suit.

"Mr Stark she could be dangerous." Phil stated.

"Aren't we all?" Tony questioned.

..............................

Landing near where Allannia was last located, Tony looked around at the destruction and death that was all around, thinking how such a beautiful young woman could cause such chaos but he still went to look for her, knowing she had no family made him feel bad for her, knowing she had very little to lose he knew she was going to be dangerous so he cautiously looked until he saw Allannia kneeling on the ground, her head in her hands as he slowly took off the suit and walked up to her, hearing her crying, he placed a hand on her shoulder and softly called her name, "Allannia?" 

Allannia flinched when she felt the hand touching her, "Who wants to know?" She sobbed, hiding her face with her hands.

"Tony Stark wants to know." Tony replied to her question and sat next to her.

Allianna's heart dropped hearing his name, lifting her head she looked at Tony and sniffled, "You are Iron man?" She asked .

Tony nodded to the young, beautiful woman in front of him, seeing how beautiful Allannia was, Tony sighed and pulled out a handichief out of his pocket, "Here you need this more then me." He spoke.

Allannia took the hankicheif and wiped her eyes, "Thank you, Mr Stark." She bit her lip before asking, "Are you here to arrest me?" 

Tony gulped, knowing he was there to take her in but he took her hand and smiled, "I am here to make you a member of Shield, they have seen what you can do and they want to recruit you." 

Allannia frowned, "Why would they want me? I am nothing but a monster." She answered him.

"No, you are not, Allannia." Tony hugged her.

....................................

A month after being recruited in to shield, Allannia was working behind the scenes with her short term lover, James Conrad. As they both was helping with the detention cells until one day, Coulson had asked her to look after the prisoner in the glass cell in which Allannia agreed as she made her way down to the cells, she undone her cat suit just enough to see her cleavage as she felt like she was suffocating with the cat suit being tight.  
Walking to the door to the cell, Allannia was handed some paper work by her lover, James, "Here you go Allie. Just some papers to read while you look after the prisoner. Just be careful, he is very full on." James told her.

"Thank you, Jim jams. I am sure I will be okay." Allannia kissed his cheek softly then entered the code to enter the cell room.

Inside the cell room, Allannia looked around and kept her head down and in her folder until a certain voice perked her up, "I thought I would never see you again." 

Allannia gasped and dropped the folder, "Loki..." She whispered then looked up and in to the glass cell to see the same man that had saved her. Walking up near the cell, "What have you done?" She asked him, making Loki chuckle, "You know what I have done, you was there. I heard you." He neared the glass to be close to Allannia, "You heard me whisper your name?" She stood next to the glass knowing Loki would not hurt her.

"Yes." Loki answered her, seeing her beauty fully in the light, he saw a scar running down her neck, he growled slightly making Allannia step back from the glass, "What's wrong, Loki?" She put her hand on the glass.

"Who hurt you?! Give me their name and I will kill them!!" Loki pounded the glass making Allannia jumped in fear, not seeing Loki like this before she looked up and saw the cameras using her powers to break them she then looked at the man in the cell and then decided to let herself in, "Loki, I know you will not hurt me. Remember you saved me from my father." She spoke softly.

Loki looked at the beauty who had entered his cell, knowing what she had been through, he neared her then moved her hair, "I would never hurt you, Allannia. I give you my word, I will protect you. Now tell me who hurt you." He whispered, tracing his fingers over her scar.

Allannia flinched and sat down on the bench with Loki following her, he sat next to her, "After my father sent you to earth, I went in to such a rage. That is when he sent me to earth and I took revenge on him for me being alone. When he sent me down here, I did not know he sent me to the place where you would be, when I saw you that night, I couldn't believe it but the scar was after I saw you. I went over load on my powers and destroyed everything in my sight but some man fought against me, he stabbed me in the neck with a dagger, I used what I could of my power to heal myself but it has let this ugly scar." She looked at the floor, then felt a large hand on her back.

Loki shuffled up next to her and rubbed her back, hearing her crying he felt his heart break for her he knew she wasn't a monster but he also knew her father made her to be one, "That scar does not define you, Allannia. You are a warrior, a princess and a beautiful young woman." He told her.  
Allannia sat up after hearing Loki's words she looked at him and saw how handsome he really was, "You really think that of me?" She asked him, smiling softly. The smile melted Loki's heart, not being able to tell her how he felt about her when he first saw her hurt him, "I mean it Allannia. You are beautiful." He softly kissed her, feeling the smoothness of her lips.

Allannia returned his kiss and her heart skipped with excitement, knowing he felt the same way she did, she felt herself being pushed down on the bench, "Looooki." She purred and got back up, making Loki chuckle, "Tease." He whispered. 

Allannia giggled and got up, "Says the one that kissed me." She flipped her hair back then looked at the time, "Shit!" She cursed making Loki frown, "What's wrong princess?" His voice melted Allannia, he did things to her that no other man could do, "I was meant to be in a meeting half an hour ago! Agent Coulson is going to kill me." She chuckled softly.

"He lays one hand on you and I will put my daggers straight through his heart." Loki spoke defensively as he wrapped his arms wrapped around her from behind her.

"He will not touch me, Loki. I better go in case they catch me here with you." Allannia smiled, resting her head on his chest. 

Loki's smile faded as he let go of her slim body, "I won't let you go Allannia. I will keep my vow and protect you. If I know you are in danger I will come to you. I love you, Allannia." Loki kissed her neck then fully let her go.

Allannia was stunned as she heard Loki's words, "I love you too, Loki." She looked at him one more time then walked out of his cell and ran back up to the decks of the hellicarrier.

"Agent Coulson!" She called as she looked for him then bumped in to Tony who looked at her with a smile , "If you are looking for Phil, he is waiting for you in his office." He told her.

"Thank you, Tony." Allannia smiled then ran to Phil's office.

Allannia walked slowly down the halls, still feeling Loki's touch on her skin, she sighed softly with a smile on her face, she heard Loki's words inside her mind, "I love you, Allannia." 

Allannia sighed and knocked on the door sharply hoping Coulson was in she bit her lip softly until a voice from behind the door summoned her in, "Come in!!" The male spoke.

Making her way inside, Allannia zipped up her catsuit and looked at the man summoning her in, "I am sorry I am late sir. I was reading the folder James gave me and I forgot about the time." She lied but the man who summoned her was not Coulson but her lover, James.

"Oh really, sweetheart? There is a punishment for being late." James teased her as he walked over to her and undone her cat suit so he could get a good view of her cleavage, "Naughty girls should be punished." He growled.

"Then punish me. I have been such a naughty girl. Turning up late." Allannia lent on the desk, sticking her chest out to tease James.

James felt himself growing hard for her, his suit trousers getting tighter and tighter, "Undo your catsuit, turn around and bend over for me." He ordered her.

Allannia did as she was told but the thought of Loki ordering her to bend over came rushing to her mind which made her wetter as she dropped her catsuit to her ankles and bent over the desk.  
In his cell, Loki sat on the bench, deep in thought he thought about himself and Allannia and what they could do together, her powers where infinite and there was nothing he wouldn't not do for her.

In his office, James and Allannia had finished making love, "Well that was something new." Allannia responded, "I quite like being taken over the desk and with my tits hang on the desk." She done up her catsuit and looked at James who chuckled at her response, "Of course now get back to work and I will meet you in your room tonight." He kissed her.

Allannia nodded to him, "Of course. See you tonight." She blew him a kiss and left to go back to the cells.

Entering the cells, Allanna looked at Loki and winked at him, "Hello." She smiled as Loki raised his eyebrows and smiled mischievously, "Hello darling." He responded to her knowing his plan was falling in to place.

Allannia entered his cell and went up to him, "How is my handsome admirer?" She put her hand on his chest, her touch making Loki's blood pump straight to his cock, "He is fine, just missed you." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles then looked at her, "Who has just fucked you?" He smirked.

"Oh just someone who thought they could punish me, for being late. In fact he couldn't punish anyone with that tiny thing." Allanna bluntly spoke, surpising Loki.

"Ehehehe, I know I can punish you better, my sweetling. Besides a woman like you needs a god inside her, not some mortal man who thinks he can fuck." Loki circled her like a predator circling his prey as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

Allannia looked up at Loki and smiled at him, "Let me break you out of here and we can fuck all we like and as rough as we like."

Loki looked at her and licked his lips, the thought of him fucking her sent his mind in a whirl, standing in front of her he looked at Allannia as he smirked, "Come darling, let the beast out of here and he will do all sorts of things to you."

Allannia stood watching him, feeling a flutter of butterflies in her stomach every time Loki spoke she felt herself getting wet to his voice, holding out her hand she looked up at Loki, "I will make sure you get out safely." She smiled.

Loki took her hand, the feel of her soft skin against his cold was a shock to him, "You are coming with me, Allannia. I will not leave you here, I made a vow to protect you." He told her sternly.

Allannia's eyes widened as Loki used his magic to escape the cell, "Raise the alarm, Allannia." Loki whispered, as Allannia smiled, "Of course my king." She bowed her head and let go of Loki's hand.

Loki smirked hearing Allannia call him her king, feeling her letting go of his hand he quickly went to grab his sceptre as Allannia raised the alarm he ran straight back to her and grabbed her hand, "You are coming with me." He ran with Allannia following beside him.

Sitting in the conference room, the avengers heard the alarm and Tony quickly checked the cameras, "Reindeer games has escaped! He has been released!!" He shouted at the others as James came in, "Has anyone seen Allannia?" He asked then saw Tony.

"Not recently, James." Steve replied as he grabbed his shield, "Why do you ask?"

"I believe it was Allannia that broke Loki out. She told me that she was going to see Loki after she saw me." James answered, looking at Tony who frowned, "But Allannia had nothing to do with Loki. She was not working with him or she would of been in his act in Stuttgart." Tony explained.

"Loki may of just told her to hide so she did not get caught. Why else would she be so keen to join Shield?" James responded sharply, feeling his heart drop at the thought of Allannia and Loki together.

Running through the rooms, Allannia and Loki between them fought the guards and managed to break in to the top deck as the avengers went to the labs, "That is what we need." Allannia looked out the window to one of the quinjets, "You aren't going anywhere, Allannia." A voice spoke from behind her.

Allannia turned around to face Coulson, seeing Loki standing behind him, she looked directly at him and walked up to him, her tall figure hovered over Coulson, "That is where you are wrong. I never fitted in to shied and frankly I NEVER will." She smiled as Loki stabbed him from behind with his sceptre.

Loki looked at Allannia with a dark smirk, "My queen." He held his hand out for her, "Take me to the jet." He purred.

James saw what had just happened and his blood boiled, seeing Loki cosying up to Allannia made James's heart stop the girl he loved, fell in love with the monster.

Allannia used her powers to smash the window, sending the hellicarrier plummeting through the air, running to the jet, Allannia and Loki used their powers to knock out the guards protecting it and quickly climbed aboard.

...............................

After escaping shield, Loki and Allannia went back to Alfhiem where Allannia was welcomed back like a princess, "Princess Allannia!" One of the knights called which made Allannia smile.

When the king heard of Allannia's return, he came out to greet her, "Allannia." He smiled proudly, then saw Loki standing behind her.

Allannia hugged her adoptive father then saw him looking at Loki, "Father, this is Loki. The man that saved me from Thanos." She told him, "He will not hurt me or anyone."

Callion walked over to Loki, "Thank you for helping my daughter." He stood in front of Loki and shook his hand making Loki jump slightly, "You are welcome. There is more to Allannia then just a pretty face she also saved me. We saved each other." Loki told Callion.

Callion smiled and hugged Allannia, "She certainly is. Allannia makes a fine warrior." He hugged the young princess tightly, "What can Alfhiem do for her saviour?" Callion asked Loki as the god smiled at Allannia.

"I would like nothing more then to court your daughter." Loki answered, looking towards the king as Allannia ran towards Loki and hugged him tightly.

Callion looked at what was happening in front of him, smiling because he knew Allannia was in love with Loki, "It seems to me that my daughter is already in love with you and I would hate to see her upset so I give you my blessing to court her." He replied.

Allannia squealed happily, holding Loki tightly she looked at him and smiled gleefully, "Thank you father." She spoke before Loki wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you, your majesty." He replied.

Settling in on Alfheim, Loki had gotten to know everything Allannia had done, looking at all the artworks of her hanging in the palace hall, he found that she was treated like a goddess because she was the only one to be adopted by the king, thinking of how Allannia was always there for him until he was interuppted, "Loki!!" Allannia called softly.

Allannia saw Loki in her hall knowing how she felt for him, she walked up to him and took his hand, but Loki had different ideas he pulled Allannia in to a conclave and pinned her to the rough stony wall, "I need you, sweetling." He growled quietly.

"Open for me, love." His husky whisper made Allannia moan softly.

"Loki, we can't not here." It really wasn't a protest but much more towards a soft whine.

She was pinned up to the wall with Loki pushing his way between her legs, lifting her dress to her waist as he was gently rocking his hardness against her crotch left bare to him, Loki's hands wandered over her body until one of his hands went under her dress and pulled down her panties, giving them a quick look and then throwing them to one side.

Loki looked at her and used his magic to undo the corset concealing her perky breasts that the corset was hiding as the magic worked, he moved his hand to grab Allannia's wrists and pinned them above her head. That left her pretty much defenceless, she knew Loki knew all of her weeks spots and she liked the fact that Loki rendered her vulnerable got her gushingly wet.

Allannia's body followed him knowing him as its master as much as it was allowed to by her.

Loki was getting to her body's deepest desires, unable to freely admit what she needed, forever trying to assert his authority over her body.

Loki's big, free hand roamed her body, boldly claiming every bit of it for himself and leaving gooseflesh and tightly peaked nipples in its wake, although he had yet to touch her anywhere that was particularly intimate.

But Allannia's body was already moving for him, arching back against him, offering herself to him, he noticed, his cock stiffening.

She was finally his, and he loved nothing better than to prove that to her over and over again. His mind was constantly filled with thoughts of her the majority of them was sexual but a surprisingly large portion also just about how much he adored her while his body was already rolling his hips against her, his cock in a crowded room.  
He lifted her legs the way he wanted them, one long, muscular leg remaining between hers, the other back a bit with her legs hooked over his slimline hips as Allannia used her magic to undo Loki's trousers to find Loki was not wearing pants which made her smile, "Naughty boy." She seductivly purred in his ear.

But his next move surprised Allannia he slid himself into her, very slowly and very deliberately, her moan as he sank in was music to his ears as he went balls deep which triggered his own involuntary one in response. Allannia was slick with her juices making Loki easily slide in and out of her, her almost pleading whimpers as Loki slid deeply that alone was nearly enough to make him lose control.

He grabbed each breast at the base and squeezing tightly as he began a rhythm on her body from which she could not escape, not giving her time to adjust to him he wanted her and he knew she wanted him.

Allannia's nipples were treated more roughly than she would have admitted she preferred as he pinched, sucked and pulled on them cruelly, made her moan and writher as he did so.

When he had had his fill of tormenting her nipples, Loki let his hand wander to even more interesting territory, rubbing his middle and index fingers between her lower lips and her sensitive bud just as deliberately as he was fucking her, those beautiful breasts bobbing enticingly with each powerful plunge.

Loki took pride in being able to make her cum even with out foreplay, he was just so hungry for her he did not allow himself to get carried away with it, always humbled and incredibly aroused. He found her ear and murmured firmly, "If you don't cum within my next five thrusts, I will punish you so roughly tonight that the whole of Alfheim will know who you belong too." He bit the flesh on her neck making Allannia cry out in pure bliss. Loki knew that Allannia would love to be taken whenever he wanted to and he most certainly would entirely for his own pleasure.

Allannia shuddered to think what the punishment he would give out would be for her taking matters into her own hands, which Loki growled when she tried he wanted to be the only one to pleasure her he wanted to be her dom.

"Come on pet, I know you can scream. I heard you with your ex lover as he pathetically tried to make you cum." Loki snarled as he sank himself into her for the second time ruthlessly keeping her still from his violent invasion. Loki settled his lips on her ear as his fingers continued to play insistently over her as Allannia threw her head back against the wall letting out a sob.

Loki could feel her tightening that meant that he had succeeded in what was happening to her body, "I love you when you're like this, being fucked and held fast and played with whether you want to be or not, desperate to cum while you're still allowed to."

He turned her head and kissed her deeply and that was just what she needed as he drove himself into her again, whispering dirty things in her ear sent Allannia over the edge into the abyss, feeling the satisfaction of having made her come apart in his arms. 

As Loki fucked her hard, letting go of Allannia's arms and grasping her hips in a grip that would leave bruising evidence on that otherwise pale flesh, he moaned as he let himself go inside Allannia's body he then cried out, "You belong to me. Every part of your body is MINE." Loki thrusted forcefully, making Allannia cry out as Loki whispered, "You are mine." Allannia then whispered, "I am yours, Loki. I would not want to belong to anyone else." Loki then pulled out of her making Allannia moan as she felt empty with out Loki inside her.

 

Loki then looked at Allannia then smirked, watching her pull her dress down and sorting her hair out, "You look beautiful." He held his hand out for her.

Allannia smiled, taking his hand, "I must admit you are a big boy." She looked up to him with a glint in her eye.

"I am no mere boy, darling. I am a god and I have just ravished you so no other men will match up to me." Loki proudly spoke, "But no other men will have me, my love. I love you." Allannia replied, squeezing his hand.

"I love you too, my goddess." Loki kissed her softly.


	4. We Are Together Forever.

Laying in her bed, with the reddish rays of the Alfhiem sun beaming down on her, Allannia groaned as she woke up until a familiar voice spoke, “Good morning, dove.” 

Allannia smiled hearing Loki beside her, her heart fluttered as she turned to face him, “Good morning my king.” She replied, moving a strand of his raven hair out of his face, “How is my fair king this morning?” 

Loki took her hand that had moved his hair and kissed her knuckles, “I am very well and how are you my beautiful queen?” He asked as Allannia sat up with the cover coving her front.

“I am okay just getting a slight feeling that we are being watched.” She answered, lifting the cover a little higher then normal.

Loki frowned at her answer then sat up, seeing her covering her breasts he smirked before replying, “Well who ever is watching us got a good view of what we did last night.” He teased as he climbed out of bed fully naked.

“Loki! Put something on and besides I am covered in bruises after last night if my father finds out we have been sleeping together before we are married he will go mad!” Allannia chuckled at the god who turned to look at her with a lustful glint in his eye, “I can easily cure that my love.” Loki smiled, using his magic to hide Allannia’s bruises.

Allannia watched Loki walk in to her ensuite, getting out of bed her self, her slim body feeling the warmth of the Alfhiem sun, her long hair she magically placed in a pony tail, finding her self a dress to wear Allannia bit her lip and had the urge to try on Loki’s helmet, seeing the golden horns gleaming in the sunlight she noticed how well Loki kept it clean. Taking the helmet in her hand she felt how heavy it was, walking over to the mirror she slipped it on her head and smiled.

Once Loki had finished in the bathroom, he wrapped a towel around himself and walked proudly back in to the bedroom where he found Allannia trying on his helmet, “Horns don’t suit you my dove.” He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist making Allannia moan softly.

Allannia looked at Loki through the mirror, “Of course they do not. I was only trying it on, my sweetheart besides they look much more sexier on you maybe you should wear this when we have sex next.” She teased, taking the helm off and wrapping her hand around one of the horns.

Loki watched her, squeezing her tightly he growled, “Don’t play games, sweetling. It could end very badly for you.” He then turned her around and then lifted her on his shoulder making Allannia squeal and drop his helmet, “Loki! I haven’t got time for this! I need to be in a meeting in half an hour with father!!” She giggled as Loki dropped her on the bed.

“Ehehehehe, I will spare you this once but next time you will not be so lucky.” Loki teased.

Allannia bit her lip playfully, she was just about to make a comment then someone came banging on her door making her panic and look at Loki, “Hide in my wardrobe take your clothes with you.” She whispered to him.

“No, I want people to know we are sleeping together, Allannia. I do not care if we are wed or not.” Loki told her sharply.

Allannia quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her while Loki magically changed in to his green shirt and black trousers before Allannia answered the door, “Hello Aldon.” She smiled.

“Good morning princess.” Aldon replied, seeing her beauty made him weak at the knees but knowing he could not touch her was something he had to live with.

“What is the matter, Aldon?” Allannia asked as Loki came walking up behind her.

“Princess, you was supposed to be at the meeting ten minutes ago. Your father has some important things for you.” Aldon spoke noticing Loki behind her.

“Shit can you tell father I will be straight there.” Allannia told him.

“Of course, Princess Allannia.” Aldon bowed his head and then walked back to the hall.

Allannia looked at Loki, who just smirked, “Looks like the sweet little princess was late. Tut tut.” He scolded her playfully.

“Oh shut up.” Allannia playfully nudged him and magically changed in to her purple and golden dress with her tiara as Loki changed in to his regal armour.

………………………………………

“It seems that young Allannia has settled in very well. She has even taken to falling in love, master.” Ebony Maw spoke gazing up at Thanos.

Thanos smirked at him, “I always knew she had something for that Asgardian.” He spat.

Ebony looked on in Allannia’s room, seeing that the room was empty he came up with an idea, “Master, what if someone tells Callion that they are sleeping together when they are not even wed.” He suggested to the mad titan.

Thanos smiled darkly hearing Ebony’s suggestion looking at the order he then draw his attention back to Ebony, “Tell him.” He told him.

……………………………………

Walking out on to the grounds, Allannia looked at Loki then took his hand, “Lets go to the village, I would love to see the children again and introduce you to them.” She smiled up at the regal god.

“Why? When we will be having children of own soon?” Loki squeezed her hand tightly as they strolled around the palace grounds.

“Because they are my subjects and before everything had happened I used to give them flowers to give to their parents and I even met some of the parents.” Allannia answered him, “I do miss them sometimes.” She pouted sadly.

Loki turned to face her, seeing her upset made him clench up inside so he decided to use his magic and make some flowers appear, “Here take them they are to give the family good luck but give them to the children who deserve it.” He handed her the small bouquet.

Allannia smiled with tears in her eyes as she took the small bouquet, “Thank you, Loki. I know some with me, I am sure the children would love to meet you.” She kissed his cheek.

“Ehehehehe I do not want to give them bad habits.” Loki chuckled.

“No you won’t besides they are sweet children.” Allannia told him softly as she took his other hand and squeezed both his hand tightly.

“Allannia!!!” Callion called to her from the balcony, “I need to speak to you alone!” 

Allannia looked at Loki, “I guess thats off but I will go see what he wants. I will be back.” She kissed him softly.

Walking in to the grand hall, Allannia walked up to her father and bit her lip, “What is it father?” She asked quietly in case her father snapped at her.

“There better be a good reason as to why you and Loki are sharing a bed when you aren’t even married yet. You know the rules, Allannia.” Callion told her sternly.

Allannia looked up at her father, “I am sorry father.” She apologised nervously until Loki came in to the hall his green cape flowing behind him, “Tell him, Allannia.” He looked at her with his puppy eyes.

“Tell me what and how dare you come walking in just like that.” Callion frowned.

“I am pregnant.” Allannia bursted out, “That is why Loki sleeps with me.” 

Callion looked at Allannia, seeing her fair skin glow and a slight bump under her dress he then looked at Loki who stood proudly beside her, “She is carrying my child, your majesty. I will not leave her side.” He told him, taking Allannia’s hand in his.

“I guess your marriage will have to be a bit lively then we can not have rumours going around that the princess is a slut.” Callion spoke.

Allannia cuddled in to Loki, who looked down at Allannia, “To save anything like that, your majesty. Why don’t me and Allannia wed in two days time by then it gives everyone time to prepare.” He looked over at the king.  
Callion walked up to Loki, “It is agreed, two days time.” He agreed to Loki’s suggestion then smirked as he hit him.

“Loki!!!” Allannia cried, holding him tightly and checking him for blood.

“Do you really think I will let a dirty frost giant marry MY daughter.” Thanos spoke from the darkness.

Allannia stood in front of Loki shielding him from her father, “It’s a bit late for that father! As you probably well know, I am with child.” She smirked, feeling Loki’s hand on her hip.

“Ahhhh of course, the little jotun runt impreganted you.” Thanos came out from the shadows and stood next to Callion.

“He is NOT a Jotun runt, he is a jotun.” Allannia corrected her real father, hearing gasps from people inside the palace.

Thanos looked down upon his daughter, “I am disappointed in you, little one. Falling in love, having a family.” He spoke before grabbing hold of her by her collar, making Allannia scream, “I made you, you bitch. I can break you just as easy and right in front of your lover too.” He looked at Loki and started to torture Allannia with one of the infinity stones.

Hearing her screams brought tears to Loki’s eyes knowing what that was like he looked up at the mad titan, “Alright stop!!!” He yelled, he watched Thanos drop Allannia to the floor.

“Either she comes with me or she loses the child. Your choice, runt.” Thanos threatened him as Callion walked away leaving them to it.

Loki ran to Allannia and picked her up in his arms, hugging her tightly, he glared at the mad titan as he thought about his next words very carefully, “Allannia, is not coming with you. She has a life with me now.”

Thanos laughed at him, “Really? What kind of life can you give to an eternal? You be dead soon.” He replied, walking over to the couple.

Allannia had heard enough, she wiggled out of Loki’s tight grip and used her powers to send Thanos back to space while in the mean time breaking his bones one at a time, “I would have a better life with you then I will with them.” She leaned up and kissed Loki on the nose.

Getting up with Allannia in his arms, Loki looked down to the woman in his arms, “Allannia, why don’t we find our selves a cabin somewhere and we can live together with out all the trouble.” Loki suggested.

“I know of a nice little cabin, its in the woods it belongs to me. It has hardly been touched, it was some where the parents let me take the children whenever there was a battle so its very safe and we would not be found by anyone.” Allannia traced his jaw bone softly.

Loki’s eyes lit up with Allannia’s description of the cabin, using his magic to transport them to the woods, putting Allannia down he wrapped his arm around her waist, “This way.” Allannia started to walk through the woods but Loki grabbed her and pinned her to a tree, “Come lets have some fun, darling. We can do what we like now. No rules.” Loki teased.

“Treat me like your slut please.” Allannia looked up at him.

Loki’s eyes widened as he felt his dominant side coming through as he spoke, "They say a slut always know her true master," He muses as his long fingers brush a lock of hair back over your ear, the gesture he made was tender until tenderness left and the way he grabbed Allannia’s chin and pulled her up, "And you are quite the slut, aren't you?"  
Allannia leaned against his chest, “I can be if I have to be.” She whispered to him teasingly as he lent down, his mouth so close to Allannia’s ear she felt the icy coldness of his breath on her warm skin, "The desire to be...broken, fucked until you're begging for more of my cum inside you." He spoke before biting down on Allannia’s soft skin, "You want to be on the edge, you get pleasure from it.  You need a master like me, don't you?" Earning a soft sweet moan from Alannia.

Allannia felt long fingers dance over her neck, caressing and tickling. He walked around Alannia, trailing his touch across your bare back, he hums in appreciation when he moves back to the front of Allannia, she meet his eyes, looking in to his blue green eyes she licked her lips for him.  
Loki’s fingers brushed through her hair, with a sharp tug, he pulled her head back and started to plant kisses on her neck

"Answer me, darling!” Loki growled at her.

“Yes master” Allannia whispered, shivering under the look he gave her.  
“Good girl, now you know who your master is.” He purred with one hand he let down Allannia’s braided hair the other behind her head as he brought Allannia’s face to the growing bulge in his pants.  

Loki rubbed his bulge on Allannia’s soft cheek against the cooling leather, Allannia felt his cock hardening as he grinded on her face making Allannia moan desperately.

"Tell me, daring, what does a whore like you want?“ He asked towering above Allannia,his breathing heavier, faster.

 

A thousand answers shot to Allannia’s mind, “Take me, use me, fuck me, I want you to break me and make it hurt.” She whispered feeling a change in Loki’s stance, his muscles twitching as he pushed Allannia to the forest floor.

He moves closer to Allannia’s open form her eyes fly open as she the toe of his boot opening her legs.  Allannia teased him by trying to shut them but Loki presses harder the sweet torture against her already wet clit made her squeal, with instinct taking over she bucked her hips, wanting more as the hard surface quickly became covered in Allannia’s arousal causing her to moan sweetly.    
Loki pulled his foot back, smirking as he took his attention down at the wet spot on the black leather, “Tut tut, someone is wet for me but then a bad girl shall always be wet for her master. Shouldn’t she, darling.” His gaze burned Allannia as he shook his head in disappointment although his thin lips curled in to a dark smile.

"I'll have you broken and begging me for more by nightfall, my loving whore.” He spoke moving his foot down to Allannia’s view, “Lick it off, darling. I want to see how desperate you truly are.”   
Allannia jerked her body back, bringing Loki’s foot closer to her, looking up towards him with a cheeky grin on her face.

 

“I said, ‘lick it off! We both know you want to. Now show me how much of a whore you are for me.” Allannia stuck her tongue out, her saliva glisened as combination of bitter leather and musky arousal smacked her tongue, laving her tongue over his boot until all go her arousal was gone. With each lick Allannia tightly clenched legs together, trying to ignore the emptiness she had.

Loki looked down at his clean boot then back at Allannia, “Good job, princess.” 

Loki looked down at Allannia, his sinister grin sent Allannia shivers down her spine, watching as he undoes his pants with his magic, ”I am the god of mischief, I don’t need hands.” He winked running his large fingers through Allannia’s hair, tilting her head so he could gaze upon her beauty, “What shall I do with you?" 

Allannia cowered at his tone of voice, ”Cower at your will, princess I have many things I could do to you.  I could enter your mind, force you to make yourself come for me, I think I will save that for something special but I want you see my cock down your throat."

As Loki pushed Allannia down, his cock long and proud against his stomach. Allannia drooled watched him, he loses his armor until he’s towering above you, completely naked his pale skin was gleaming and tight muscle over long bone, made Allanna weak for his touch.

 

He slowly moved down Allannia just enough so he could trace her lips with his leaking tip, sticking her tongue to taste him, “Someones hungry.” Loki’s voice cooed as he pinched her hard nipples, twisting her nipple harder, he sinks into your mouth.  He pushed himself deep with in Allannia’s warm throat, far enough that he cut off of her air making her choke , hearing her choke, he let out a soft gruff, “Breath through your nose.  I want you to take me all. Let me in."

He doesn’t give Allannia time to relax herself as she took a deep breath, he forces his way through her strong resistance and slides deeper in to her throat. Swallowing him whole, Loki let out a dark laugh,  “My cock fits so perfectly inside your throat, princess.” He pressed his hand on her swan like neck, feeling his cock move under her soft skin. “I want to feel my cock move in your throat from the outside." He keeps his hand pressed softly on her neck and another found its way down to her clit making Allannia tense up.

“Such a faithful princess.“ Loki cooed sensually, “Such a very good little whore.“ Allannia writhed as Loki thrusts were rough and hard into her warm mouth giving her a small slap on her sensitive clit.  Loki paused, groaning as Allannia gagged and twisted her hips as he grinded his pelvis against her face.  
Loki pushed deeper again, pounding roughly in to her throat, pinching her hardered nipple which made her cry softly, one more hard thrust to Allannia’s throat and a hard slap to her cunt, Loki’s breath is fast as he dragged his balls across Allannia’s face, ”I am done with this little hole.” He grinned as he stopped the spanking and slipped in two fingers deep inside Allannia, pressing on her g-spot and his thumb circled her clit making Allannia scream.

"You will give me your cum. You will give me everything you have.” Loki growled as Allannia focused between her legs Loki is standing between her wide spread legs, his cock in hand, looking straight at Allannia as he started to stroke slowly. 

 

Loki preens when he saw Allannia watching him, “Please fuck me, Loki!!!” She cries to him, practically begging him as Loki leant over her small frame and pressing his lips on her neck biting her as he slamed in to her with all his force.  "You love this, me thrusting in to you and you hate that you are so desperate for me,” His hips slapping her,  “You dirty princess.” He growled, pushing deeper to hit her cervix, “Daddy will not be impressed with his only daughter being fucked by a god!”  He roared long and loud, biting down on her shoulder making Allannia scream as she felt blood running down her back, "Such a perfect little home for my cock when I need one your sweet  wet, desperate cunt begging to be taken by me.”  He tugged on her skin hoping to leave a bruise, Allannia moaned desperately, her head thrashing against the ground in pure pleasure, bucking her hips for him to go deeper, “Please.” She begged, “Please master I need you to make me come.”

“That isn’t good enough, my desperate princess.  I want to feel the feeling you clench around me, your cunt squeezing again my cock, milking me dry.” His thrusts change, no longer hitting Allannia’s sweet spot, no longer touching her clit.

 

“Please master, I need you desperately, I will cum when you say, please JUST FUCKING FUCK ME!!!” Allannia sobbed. “Make your whore cum, master. Let me pleasure you by letting my cunt milk you.”

Allannia heard a dark chuckle, “Oh that is so much better, my darling, Now come for me!!!!” He snarled as he never stopped, pounding in to her sopping cunt, his own moans becoming louder.  

 

“Thats very good darling. Do it again.”  
Allannia tried but Loki gives her no choice, playing with her body like an instrument to a shattering orgasm, his thumb grinding on her swollen clit, his cock mercilessly hitting her sweet spot.    
Loki muttered something through gritted teeth, his thrusts became slower but harder and deeper just so he is stuck with in Allannia’s muscles, until he yelled and threw his head back in pleasure as his smooth chest heaving with effort.

Allannia could barely keep her eyes open, she felt exhausted, sore, sated, she ached but she had never felt so good, “Oh dear, princess.“ Loki laughs, as he was still inside her letting his cum shoot inside her, before pulling out of her and falling straight beside her but Allannia took hold of his hand and slipped it between her legs, “Ooooooh darling.” Loki groaned slipping a finger inside her then took it out of her seeing their juices glisten on his finger, “Here let me taste.” She sucked on his fingers, closing her eyes as the taste of musk, salty and sweet, his fingers are long and slender, smooth against her tongue as she clean them, his other hand stroked her face.  

As she was sucking on his fingers, Allannia smelt herself on him, tasting herself and him on his hand, the scent and the feel of him sent Allannia wild she loved the taste of the combination of their juices, his other hand moved to her jaw and stroked her softly. 

She knew she belonged to Loki, letting him do what ever he wanted to her and she would let him after all she was soon to be his wife and carrying his heir.


End file.
